


and you look so divine

by nanasekei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slight Orgasm Delay/Denial, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: Tony blinks a few times, seeming startled. “That’s – I mean, don’t me wrong, that’s great to hear. But, uh – Steve? That.... Kind of sounds like you think I’m dating youdespiteyour looks.”Steve just stares.Tony’s eyes are wider than ever when he opens his mouth to talk: “Holy shit."





	and you look so divine

When Steve wakes up, he knows what’s coming.

He can still hear it in his head, Tony’s voice low and syrupy as he leaned forward and whispered _Do you want to come up?._ He had immediately backtracked at Steve’s expression, babbling about watching a movie or ordering some Chinese food, but Steve just had to make up some excuse about having to wake up early in the morning, and Tony nodded. He hadn’t been mad, but he had been hurt, and, well, he had a right to be. It’s been almost a month now that Steve has been rejecting any of his offers for them to spend the night together, with increasingly terrible excuses.

It’s not that Steve doesn’t want it. It’s just… Complicated.

He spends the afternoon trying to get some work done, nervously pacing around his apartment, waiting. Tony had said he wanted to talk, and there was no doubt in Steve’s mind as to what it would be about, since the tension in the car ride home had been inescapable even as Tony tried to babble through it.

When his doorbell rings, Steve is still not sure of what he’s going to say.

“Ok, so,” Tony starts as soon as he walks in. “I considered a lot of ways to do this. Normally, I would never go for the simplest solution, but I don’t want this,” He gestures between the two of them. “To be like my normal. I really, really don’t. So I’m just going to… Do this.” His eyes stare straight at Steve’s. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Steve feels his heart sinking. Part of him wants to lie, but it’s not fair, not with the way Tony is looking at him.

“Come on.” Tony insists. “Was it something I did? Because, I told you, you need to tell me these things, if you leave it up to me I’ll never guess it – you remember the bunny story, right? I know, it sounds like a terrible metaphor, but it really happened, and that should tell you something about my ability to notice when I’m not pleasing my audience.” He rambles, and Steve manages to shake his head in denial. “Was it something I didn’t do? Something I need to do more, maybe? Or do differently? Really, I’m open to suggestions.” He says, spreading his arms. “Whatever it is, I mean, I can fix it, ok? I may not have noticed, but I swear I-”

“Tony.” Steve interrupts. “I’m not breaking up with you.”

Tony stops. He swallows, face flushed, and for a moment he looks so fragile Steve wants to pull him into a hug. “Oh.” His mouth curls nervously, as if he’s not sure of what to say. “Are you sure?” He ducks his head slightly, his eyes studying Steve attentively. “Because it doesn’t seem like it.”

And that, Steve knows, is why it makes sense, the two of them. The man who had his P.A. send women home for him after sleeping with them, who dated Victoria Secret’s models, who screwed even curious reporters who he didn’t even like – that isn’t who Tony is. Tony is a caring, kind, beautiful man, and Steve sees that so clearly that his heart breaks in moments like these, when Tony can’t see it too. 

“I could never break up with you.” Steve says, and Tony’s eyes widen and his face flushes. His hands fly back into his pockets, and there’s a strange twitch on his cheek, as if he wants to smile, but his mouth curls again.

“That’s. Well, that’s – that’s really great.” Tony manages. Steve smiles, and Tony’s mouth twitches again, before he schools his expression into something more serious and determined. “But, wait. You didn’t deny it. Not that you could, really, I can counter argue anything you say on this, but still.” He raises a finger in Steve’s direction, almost accusing. “Something is wrong. You’ve been acting strange, and I need to know why." 

Steve looks down. “I’m sorry for yesterday.” 

“It wasn’t just yesterday.” Tony continues. “It’s been going on for a month. I may or may not have made a graphic. Look, I’m – I’m trying to do this healthy relationship stuff, ok? Communicating, and whatnot. And I’m great at communicating by myself, as you’ve definitely already noticed, but it would help a lot if you gave me something to work with here. Last night I asked if you wanted to come up and you looked at me as if I had grown a second head.”

“I’m-“

“Don’t say you’re sorry.” Tony interrupts. Then he pauses, taking a sharp breath, before taking a step forward, hands tentatively coming out of his pockets to gently touch Steve’s waist. “I just want to know, ok? Whatever it is, I can fix it.” His voice goes softer, eyes gentle and nervous against Steve’s face, and Steve melts into the touch, coming closer, resting his hands on Tony’s shoulders. He can feel his posture, how uncharacteristically stiff it is right now, and it makes his heart ache, how much Tony wants to get this right. “That’s kind of my whole thing, in case you haven’t noticed.” 

Steve smiles a little, despite himself. “I know.”

Tony gives him a small smile back, before swallowing visibly. “Ok. So. Lay it on me. Is it about sex? Because I would have been happy with just watching a movie, you know. We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.” Steve can barely keep his expression under control, because he knows how strange this must be, for Tony, who’s used to falling into bed with his partners at the first date. It’s been three months and he has been nothing but patient, just recently starting to make the subtlest suggestions. It’s not fair, for him to look that guilty when he’s done nothing wrong. “Or –do you just don’t want it? That’s, that’s a thing, right? I guess I thought, because of what you told me about that asshole-“

“Brock.” Steve helps, even though a part of him likes how Tony’s face twitches with annoyance at the name.

“ _That asshole_ , yeah, I thought – you mentioned you two used to do it, so I guess I just thought you’d… Want it? Eventually.” He adds quickly, and Steve fights back the urge to pull him closer.

“I do want it.” Steve says. For a second, Tony seems startled, and then he nods very fast.

“But not right now. I get it. I went overboard.”

Steve shakes his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You’ve been… Great. Just – really, really great. I.” He swallows. “I know this isn’t what you’re used to.”

Tony huffs out a soft laugh. “Definitely not. I told you, Pepper used to interact more with my dates than I did.” His voice sounds a little embarrassed, and Steve’s stomach clenches with guilt. Part of him wants to just leave it at that, but he knows it wouldn’t be right. Tony deserves the truth, as awkward as Steve feels about saying it.

“It’s not about that.” He takes a sharp breath, and forces himself to meet Tony’s eyes before continuing. “I know I’m not your type.”

Tony frowns. “Yeah? I’m not that sure I ever had a type, really – that’d require having somewhat of a filter, which, as you know, I didn’t.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re so much more than that.”

Tony’s smile grows, fonder and fragile. “Lots of people would disagree with you.”

“They’re all wrong.” Steve states bluntly. Tony’s hand comes up to stroke his hair off his forehead, and Steve allows himself a tiny smile. “Not a lot of shallow playboys lining up to date a guy they could step on.”

Tony’s hand freezes on Steve’s hair. “What?”

Steve shrugs. “Just saying. The media can say whatever they like, but from where I’m sitting, you’re the least superficial person I know.”

Tony frowns, which is weird – Steve knows he’s not very used to getting compliments, but that seems a bit much. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Uh. I’m not exactly the eye-candy people expect to see in a celebrities’ arm, if you haven’t noticed.” He keeps his voice light, but Tony’s frown deepens. “Point is, these people don’t know you. You’re so much better than they’d ever give you credit for.”

Tony blinks a few times, seeming startled. “That’s – I mean, don’t me wrong, that’s great to hear. But, uh – Steve? That.... Kind of sounds like you think I’m dating you _despite_ your looks.”

Steve just stares.

Tony’s eyes are wider than ever when he opens his mouth to talk: “Holy shit. You _do_ think that. How – how could you _possibly_ think that?”

Steve shifts, uncomfortable. “It’s not a problem.”

Tony’s mouth gapes open. “Not a problem – of course it’s a problem, what the hell, how could you even… I’ve been laying out the basis for us to have sex for a month. I asked you to sleep with me _yesterday_! _”_

Steve looks away. “Well, yeah. But… I mean, it took you three months to want that.” He blurts out, embarrassed at how needy he sounds. “It’s not a big deal, really. I understand. You don’t have to – to pretend.”

“ _Pretend_ – I, I was trying to be a gentleman! I wanted to do this right. You told me about that Rumlow asshole, and I thought… God, I’m never taking Rhodey’s advice again.” He runs a ran over his face, seeming tired. “I thought I’d fuck things up if I was all over you from day one, and now… You think I’m not _attracted_ to you? Really?”

“It’s really not a big deal.” Steve repeats. “You’re used to… Models, actors. I’m just not… Like that.”

“Like that’ how? Wait.” Tony blinks a few times, still seeming completely shocked. “This is why you’ve been turning me down? Because you thought I was, what – acting out of obligation or something?”

Steve feels his chest tighten. _Yes,_ he thinks, but it’s hard to say it aloud. He can’t really bring himself to explain further.

“Steve, come on.” Tony begs, pulling him closer. “I think I’m starting to understand a little, but I really need you to talk to me here, baby. It feels like I’m taking crazy pills. You’re gorgeous. Holy shit,” He adds, when Steve can’t help but cringe. “Haven’t I told you this? Please, tell me I haven’t dated you for three months without saying this.”

Steve looks away for a moment. He feels his cheeks heating. “You said I was cute.”

“Yes. Which you are.” Tony says, voice relieved, before his eyes widen at Steve’s expression. “…Aaand that was the wrong thing to say. Wasn’t it?”

“This is silly.” Steve answers quickly. He tries to move away, but Tony tightens his grip on his waist.

“No, no, it isn’t. It’s upsetting you, and I want to know why. What in the world is wrong with me saying my boyfriend is cute?” 

Steve’s face is burning with embarrassment now. “Puppies are cute.” He says, feeling like a whiny idiot. “You don’t want to have sex with puppies.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“That is the most wrapped-up logic I’ve heard in my entire life. And I once debated with flat earthers on a Congress.” He leans closer, his breath warm against Steve’s cheek. “Steve. If you don’t want to have sex yet because you’re not ready, it’s okay. But if you don’t want to have sex because, for some bizarre reason, you think _I_ don’t want to have sex with you… I mean, that’s also ok, I’m never going to force you to anything, but let me say you couldn’t be more wrong. Understood?”

Steve stays quiet for a moment, the impact of Tony’s words dawning on him. For a second, he feels a knot in his throat. Tony wouldn’t lie to him, he knows. Tony wouldn’t say that if it wasn’t how he really felt. He knows that.

But.

“I know you care about me.” He says, finally. It’s impossible to put everything else in words – how he can’t think of Tony above him without seeing how his bony hips would poke him; how he can’t imagine Tony’s long, elegant fingers touching the allergy scars in his skin without his stomach twisting; how he saw pictures of Tiberius Stone and Pepper Potts through Google and couldn’t even _imagine_ how someone would willingly exchange the likes of them for him.

“Ok.” Tony says, softly. He presses a kiss on Steve’s cheek, gentle and careful. “That’s not enough.” He adds, casually. “But now that I get it, I think I can work with it.” He presses another kiss, this time on the corner of Steve’s mouth. “I just need to find a way to show you how wrong you are – which is, very, _very_ wrong.”

Steve knows his face flushes, even as he rolls his eyes. “You’re gonna make me a graphic?”

Tony’s grin is bright and mischievous against his skin. “Maybe.” He kisses Steve’s mouth again, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. “But I have a few other ideas.”

* * *

Tony’s ideas, as it turns out, involve a lot less invitations to spend the night at his place, and no graphics.

Instead, at first, it seems to consist just of… Touching. A lot of touching. Nothing over the top, just casual, small touches. He lays his hand on Steve’s lower back as they’re walking, draws circles on the curve of his neck when they cuddle up to watch a movie, strokes his knuckles when they’re holding hands.

Steve takes a bit to understand the change. It’s not like Tony didn’t touch him before, after all. It’s just that now it feels... Different. Tony’s fingers touch him more slowly, linger on his skin more often. It’s all very delicate, careful – not protective, Steve notices, not as if he thinks Steve is something easily breakable, but almost _attentive_ , as if he’s watching every shiver his touch sends over Steve’s body, computing it as data on a new experiment.

It’s when they’re eating, of all moments, that Steve thinks of bringing it up. Tony’s eyes go straight to his, intense for a moment before he smiles slowly, dragging his hand from Steve’s shoulder to the back of his neck, thumb gently stroking just below the nape of his hair. His gaze is strong enough to be almost overwhelming, and it’s that level of sheer focus, of _intent_ behind the touch that makes Steve feel his face flush, a strike of heat in his stomach.

“So.” Steve tries his best to keep his voice controlled. “Is this how you’re going to prove me wrong?” He means to sound playful, gesturing towards Tony’s hand and the pizza place around them, but Tony’s gaze doesn’t waver, and his smile grows.

“Part of the plan, yeah.” He says, thumb still lightly caressing Steve’s skin, his brown eyes impossibly warm and bright. Steve is aware that there’s, probably, still an entire restaurant around them, but it’s hard to think of that with Tony looking at him like that, so… So… Steve doesn’t even know. He can’t help but feel the weight of that, though, of being the sole focus of Tony’s attention, and for a moment his imagination wonders how it would be like, to truly feel that without anyone around - to be completely at Tony’s mercy, feeling nothing but Tony around him.

His breath hitches a bit, and he looks away, aware that he’s blushing too hard for what is ostensibly a completely innocent interaction.

“Reverence.” Tony whispers, too soft for anyone else to hear, eyes still with that same intensity even as he downright beams at Steve over the table. “That’s the word you’re looking for.”

* * *

They’re at Steve’s place, Tony’s head on his lap, and Steve is having a nice time with the softest hair of the world at the tip of his fingers when Tony asks: “Tell me about Rumlow.”

When Steve just stares at him in shock, Tony shakes his head. “Ok, no, don’t tell me about _him_ – I just ate, this isn’t going to work – but, you said you went out for a month, right? And it was your longest relationship. Don’t make that face, I’m the last person in the world who could ever judge.” He grabs Steve’s hand mid-motion, bringing it between his own, thumbs stroking Steve’s knuckles. “I was just wondering. You never said exactly what you did together.”

“I – What?” Steve says, a bit shocked at how affected he feels by such a simple touch. “What brought this on?”

Tony grins. “My brilliant, genius plan for proving how attractive you are.” Steve flushes, and Tony hums, seeming pleased. “Mm-hmmm. No flinches. We’re getting somewhere.” He takes Steve’s hand to his lips, casually pressing a kiss on the inside of his wrist. “So. You said you didn’t have much experience, but that’s one hell of an open statement if I ever heard one, and I was wondering – how much did you get to try after all? Is there something specific you know you like? Something you don’t?” Steve’s cheeks feel warmer at every word, but Tony doesn’t seem to mind, voice light as if he’s asking Steve about his favorite movies. “Something you want to try, maybe?”

Steve stays silent for a moment, long enough that he can see the slightest hesitation in Tony’s expression, which finally pushes him to speak.

“We did anal.” He feels uncomfortable, the words sounding too clinic on his lips, but Tony just nods encouragingly. “I, uh – I bottomed for him a few times. Toped others.” He shrugs. “Kept my clothes on. It wasn’t… It wasn’t anything special.”

Tony looks at him as if there’s nothing else in the world more interesting than what’s he’s hearing. “But did you like it?”

Steve shrugs. “It wasn’t bad.” He says, because it really hadn’t been. “But we didn’t talk much. Nothing like… This.” He takes his other hand to Tony’s forehead, brushing away a lock of messy hair, and the warmth that takes over Tony’s smile gives him strength to keep talking. “It was right after Peggy moved.” He blurts out. “I guess I just thought… I mean, at least he wanted me.”

There’s a moment of silence, where Steve has to gather all his strength to glance at Tony again, but he just seems to be thinking, eyes focused and intrigued the same way he gets when he’s faced with an engineering problem.

Then he lifts his body up, one hand still cradling Steve’s, raising the other one to brush Steve’s bangs off his forehead. “You are the most fucking gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen.”

Steve’s breath hitches at the look on Tony’s face, intense and focused in a way Steve has never seen before. Tony’s fingers stroke his hair lightly, carefully, but their faces are close and Steve can feel Tony’s breath when he leans forward to say: “I keep telling myself to reign it in, to not freak you out. But you seriously have no idea what you do to me.” Their mouths are close but not touching, and they have kissed before, but to Steve it’s an entirely new feeling, to be so close and so wrapped up in Tony’s presence. He licks his lips and can see it clearly when Tony’s eyes watch the motion, how they flicker with a _hunger_ that makes Steve shudder. His whole body feels hot, boiling, and Tony’s hand runs to the back of his neck and it seriously _burns_. His heart is hammering on his chest and he wonders if it would be possible to just pull Tony closer, bring their mouths together and open his lips pliantly, letting Tony’s tongue devour him as he covered his body with his, that same burning touch running from Steve’s neck to lift his shirt, open up his pants, and- and-

And it’s _too much_ , all of a sudden, the anxiety clenching his insides so tight and so fast Steve has trouble breathing. He needs his inhaler – and, God, what a mood killer that wouldn’t be for Tony, Steve thinks _,_ to have to disintangle himself from his boyfriend because his terrible lungs couldn’t keep up with the pressure of – what? Some suggestive words, Christ.

"Hey,” Tony says, softly. “Easy. Need a breath?”

Steve nods, wordless.

“Ok, come on.” Tony pulls away a bit, reaching to grab Steve’s inhaler at the side table, passing it to him without breaking contact between their bodies. He watches as Steve takes a few huffs, laying an arm on his shoulders, pulling him closer when he finishes.

“Sorry.” Steve mumbles against his shoulder. Tony presses a kiss on the top of his head.

“For what?” He says. Then he _winks_ , and it’s too cheesy for Steve to not let out a weak chuckle, which makes Tony grin as he leans forward to kiss his cheek this time. “Are you hungry?” He asks, casual as if nothing has happened, and Steve feels his chest too warm and full to do anything but nod.

* * *

As the weeks go by, Steve finds himself waiting for those moments, wondering what Tony’s next step is going to be. He hears Tony’s words in his head – _most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen_ – and it’s hard to let it go. It doesn’t make him cringe anymore, but, mostly, it makes him feel confused. He knows Tony wouldn’t _lie,_ but the words just don’t make sense, don’t match with what he sees reflected in the mirror.

Tony’s next step, however, doesn’t involve much touching. It’s more about… Talking.

Just like the touches, it’s nothing big – which, considering Tony and talking, is very impressive.

The first time, they’re walking down the street and Steve reaches to fix up Tony’s scarf – because it’s too cold to be stylish – and Tony’s eyes watch him work and he says: “God, I love your hands.”

Steve flushes a little, but his cheeks are already red from the cold, so thankfully it’s not very apparent. Still, the thought stays in his head, and, when Happy picks them up to leave Steve at his apartment, Steve lets his hands go under Tony’s scarf. As they kiss, Steve hesitantly finds the gap between Tony’s collar and his back and slowly slides his hands under it, feeling warm skin and lean muscles under his fingers, unconsciously giving in to the immediate urge to pull Tony closer, when Tony _shudders_ against him.

When Steve pulls back, a bit shocked, Tony’s face is flushed and he pants a little, opening a huge smile before pecking Steve’s lips to say goodbye.

The next day, Steve spends some time in front of the mirror. He keeps wanting to look away, to avoid his pastry skin and gangly body, but instead he focuses on his hands, on Tony’s voice low and honest as he had said he loved – _loved –_ them.

On Friday, when they’re at the museum, Steve finds he can’t really stop touching Tony, whether holding his hand or rubbing their shoulders together or pressing an occasional kiss on his cheek. His mind keeps coming back at Tony’s face on the car, flushed and amazed – then he thinks of Tony’s intense, scorching hot focus that day in the couch; and, for a shivering moment, wonders how it would feel to be able to have both those expressions just for him at the same time.

It gets harder for Steve to focus on art after that, so he tells Tony they should go look at the science exhibit. Tony rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, claiming there’s nothing there he hasn’t figured out at the age of 14, but Steve just stares him down and he sighs.

“Fine,” He says, smiling as Steve reaches for his hand. “You know,” His voice lowers the slightest, enough for Steve to see where this is going. “You could bat those baby blues at me and I’d probably give you anything.”

Steve feels his face warming, but this time, for the sake of his dignity, he also rolls his eyes.

Then, a few days later, Steve does something he hasn’t done in a while: Buys a shirt. It’s very simple, a blue long-sleeved button-down, and while he tells himself he’s buying it because he needs to wear something nice to go to the gala Tony needs to attend at night, he does look at himself in the mirror and experiences a strange moment. It’s a bit embarrassing, but the color does matches his eyes, and the shirt is slightly more fitted than most of the stuff he usually wears. It’s… Not that bad.

At night, when he arrives, the expression on Tony’s face makes his heart jump on his chest. It’s almost funny, because Steve’s pretty sure he was going to say something and stopped mid-motion.

“Hey,” Steve says, watching the way Tony’s eyes travel up and down his body.

“ _Hey_ ,” Tony replies, and the open admiration on his voice is almost too much, but Steve feels himself grinning back.

“So. Whaddaya think?”

Tony steps closer, hand gently touching Steve’s waist, pulling him closer. “I think you look gorgeous. I think you look _edible._ ” He whispers, sly smile on his lips, before seeming a bit hesitant. “Sorry. Too much?”

Steve finds it hard to sum up words, because it feels like his brain has gone into short-circuit and the only thing he can stare or think about is Tony’s mouth. The image is impossible to avoid – Tony above him, tongue flickering over his lips, hungry look all over Steve’s body, taking him, _wanting_ him.

“No.” He manages, voice slightly strangled, blushing so hard he’s pretty sure he must be red all over under the shirt, too.

Tony’s eyes flash with clear intrigue before he smiles playfully. “Hm.” He leans in and presses a chaste kiss over Steve’s mouth, with only the slightest bit of tongue over Steve’s lower lip when he pulls away, making Steve shudder. “Good”.

* * *

That’s when it becomes a problem. Because Steve can’t get the image out of his head, can’t stop thinking about Tony’s words. Every time Tony compliments him, or touches him casually, Steve is just overwhelmed with that warm feeling. He watches Tony’s hips as he walks, his hands, his mouth. He thinks of having that mouth _on_ him and it’s almost uncomfortable to realize how much he _wants_ that, wants Tony.

On their next date, they’re on his couch, and Tony is just making Steve’s life very difficult, folding his sleeves and letting his forearms on display, gently laying his arm on Steve’s shoulders as he holds him closer. He’s rambling something about whatever’s happening on the TV screen, and he looks so relaxed and beautiful and _Tony_ that Steve can’t help it. He takes a breath, pulls him closer and kisses him.

It’s a regular kiss, at first – great, like kissing Tony always is – but Steve keeps feeling that heat irradiating from Tony’s body, warming him up. He tilts his head, deepening the kiss, and is rewarded by a pleased humming from Tony. His goatee is prickly against Steve’s face, sending shivers down his spine, and he wants to feel that everywhere else. He lays his hands on the back of Tony’s neck, climbing onto his lap. The shape of Tony’s body against his makes him feel almost dizzy, but also incredibly awake, aware of every inch of him.

“Somehow I get the feeling you’re not very into the movie.” Tony says when Steve pulls away to catch his breath. He’s panting, cheeks flushed. His eyes are darkened, but he gives Steve a light smile. “Should I put something else on?”

It’s a clear way out, but Steve doesn’t need it, doesn’t want one. He wants Tony, and- and-

Tony wants him.

Steve lets that thought linger on his brain, repeats it to himself a few times before leaning in and kissing Tony again, deep and wet. He even risks swirling his tongue over Tony’s bottom lip, like he had done to him before, moving to straddle him. He rolls hips forward, hesitantly, and Tony _whimpers_ against his mouth and it’s unreal, how powerful it makes Steve feel. _Tony wants him_ , Steve thinks, pulling back again to catch his breath. His heart is already rushing, and he knows he needs to calm down a bit, but it’s hard to think when he can still taste Tony’s mouth and his body is so close and suddenly every layer of clothing between them feels like an inconvenience.

“Take me to bed.” Steve manages, and for a moment he feels a bit self-conscious for the overly provocative phrase, thinking it sounds a bit awkward in his breathless voice, when Tony’s arms fly to his hips and pull him up with him.

In any other circumstances, Steve would get furious at the idea of being manhandled, but right now it’s too much of a turn-on for him to remember why. Tony walks them towards the bedroom with fast, clumsy steps, and his arms on Steve’s hips aren’t delicate or careful like Steve’s in danger of being broken, they just hold him tight, fingers sinking into Steve’s thighs because – holy shit – _Tony wants him._

When Tony leans down to drop him into the bed, Steve’s hand curls around his collar, pulling him down with him, smashing their mouths together. Tony’s mouth is hot and wet and Steve needs that, needs to feel that mouth on him. He starts tugging on Tony’s undone tie to pull it off when Tony hands lay on his shoulder and gently push him away.

“Easy.” He whispers. He presses a soft but chaste kiss in Steve’s mouth before essentially untangling himself from him. “Give me a sec’.”

Steve’s stomach clenches as he watches Tony stand up and leave. Now that he’s in the bedroom and has a moment to actually think about what’s about to happen, that spark of anxiety on his chest bursts. Tony wants him, ok, but that doesn’t mean Steve is able to give Tony what he wants – Tony must be used to things Steve’s never tried, some he’s pretty sure he’s not even physically _capable_ of pulling off. Steve feels his posture stiffen, and he struggles to keep his breaths steady.

“Here.” Tony says, coming back and waving Steve’s inhaler towards him. In a second, he places the inhaler at the desk table and his hands are back on Steve. “Huff it if you need to, ‘kay? No heroics. Nobody’s in a hurry here.”

Steve nods, still a bit uncertain. He can feel the previous bravery and confidence slipping away from him, so he focuses on taking deep breaths. Tony sits in front of him on the bed, landing gentle hands on his waist.

“So.” He starts, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s mouth. “How do you want this, babe?”

Steve swallows. His whole body feels hot, incredibly aware of Tony’s presence, and it’s hard to think and focus to make the words come out. “I don’t know.”

“Ok.” Tony nods, as if that’s the most normal answer in the world. He strokes Steve’s hair off his forehead, kissing his temple. “Do you want me to fuck you? Want to fuck me?” He whispers casually, voice lowering a bit as Steve shudders. Tony grins. “Now, I might be wrong, but I got the feeling you were very _interested_ on a specific idea I threw out the other day. Hm? What do you think?” His mouth moves against Steve’s ear now, the slightest bit of tongue brushing against his skin. “Want me to lick every gorgeous inch of you?” He sucks a little on Steve’s earlobe, and Steve _whimpers,_ embarrassingly. Tony inhales sharply, worrying on his ear. “Ok, full disclosure, I’m really, really partial to this idea. Would that be something you’d want?”

Steve can’t bring himself to do anything but nod, dazed.

Tony pulls back for a moment, and, unconsciously, Steve lets out a small, gasping noise in protest. His face burns, and he can’t help but think it’s probably unfair, to let Tony do all the work. He feels like he should do something, so he starts unbuttoning his shirt. His intention is making it as quick as possible – he has no idea how to make his movements sexy, wouldn’t even know how to begin to – but Tony’s hand stops him.

“Hey, hey,” Tony says, gently holding his wrist and pushing it away. He runs a hand over Steve’s jaw, descending to his neck and stopping at his collar, flickering the first button between his fingers. Steve’s heart feels like a hammer against his chest when Tony licks his lips, eyes dark and focused on the button as if he had never seen anything more deserving of his attention. “Let me.” He purrs, opening it with a quick motion, letting two fingers slip inside and gently touch the skin right above Steve’s collarbone. Steve’s breath catches at even that small contact, and Tony smiles. “I like to unwrap my presents myself.”

Steve huffs out a surprised laugh, feeling some of the tension leave his posture. Tony’s smile grows and he leans forward to press a light kiss at the curve of Steve’s neck. “Hmm. That’s better.” He says, pressing a few more kisses, and Steve can feel his grin against his skin. “Got a million more cheesy lines where that one came from, baby.” His voice is lighter. It still carries a low tone, a hint of the heat Steve can see in his eyes, but Steve can tell Tony keeps it under control, hand firmly frozen on the unbuttoned fabric, as he watches Steve with such care and attention that it makes him feel a knot in his throat.

 _Reverence,_ he hears in his head, and it feels like his heart swells.

Steve smiles, and, feeling daring, leans forward to kiss Tony’s mouth. Tony’s lips are instantly parted, pliant, letting Steve coax the kiss for a moment, but Steve can feel his hand slowly reach for the second button, thumb flickering over it as if asking for permission.

“We can stop anytime you want to.” Tony whispers, his voice careful and gentle but also low in a way that gives Steve shivers. He unbuttons the third button with ease, dark pupils eyeing the glimpse of Steve’s chest in a way that sends a scorching hot heat down Steve’s belly. But then he glances at his face again and his eyes, though dilated, are still Tony’s – still big and expectant, attentive to his every reaction.

“I don’t want to.” Steve breathes, and he’s shocked by how hoarse his voice sounds. “To stop, I mean.”

Tony smiles, but his eyes are dark and intense, not leaving Steve’s face for a second. He inhales sharply. “Still. It’s not a problem if you change your mind, ok? Not a problem at all.”

Steve smiles. “I get it, Tony.” His face feels hot at Tony’s gaze, but he swallows, tries to keep himself steady. “Are you gonna get on with it or not?”

Tony grins. His hand undoes the next button of Steve’s shirt seamlessly, but his eyes are firmly on Steve’s face as he leans forward, his other hand coming up to Steve’s neck and holding him in place as he presses a lingering kiss on his jaw. “Oh, I’m gonna.” He murmurs against Steve’s skin, his stubble almost ticklish at the contact – Steve’s felt Tony’s stubble against his face before so many times, but now it feels different, as if his own skin is barer, as if a layer between them has faded. “I’m just taking my time. Don’t want to overwhelm you.” His eyes flicker back to Steve’s, his grin growing. “Ok, bullshit, I _really_ want to overwhelm you. Bet it’d be one hell of a sight. But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He leans forward, pressing a trail of slower kisses under Steve’s jaw, following a path to the curve of his neck. “This is, after all, about proving a point.”

Steve lets out a breathless chuckle (Jesus, he’s already breathless, Tony hasn’t even done _anything_ ). “Right. You’re defending a groundbreaking thesis.”

“More like explaining basic physics.” Tony opens up his shirt, splaying his hand across Steve’s chest. Steve vaguely wonders how it must look, the contrast of Tony’s beautiful, golden tan with his pastry pale skin, but the expression on Tony’s face is hard to ignore. “Knew it,” He practically growls, and Steve feels his cock twitch in his pants. “Full-body blusher.” His hand goes deeper under Steve’s shirt, uncovering his nipple. He inhales sharply. “You have a full-body blush and I had never seen it. I should _sue_ you.” Steve grins a little, and Tony’s eyes flicker back to his face, smiling too, as he pushes Steve to lie on his back. “Assuming I let you leave this bed eventually, which, to be honest, I’m not feeling particularly inclined to.”

“Then don’t.” Steve blurts out, voice weakening at the weight of Tony’s body over his, at how he can feel Tony’s hard cock against his waist when he straddles him. Tony’s eyes widen. “You’re gonna prove a point, aren’t you? Then do it.” His voice is a bit more desperate than he’d like as he grabs the hem of Tony’s shirt, trying to pull him down. “Show me.”

He has barely time to take another breath before Tony’s body collapses over him, mouth devouring his in a _filthy_ kiss, Tony’s tongue hot and wet entering his mouth so fast Steve struggles to respond properly. It’s the fiercest kiss of his life, and he can barely register when Tony pulls the last buttons of his shirt open, clumsily lifting Steve up to take it off his shoulders, without stopping kissing him for a second.

Steve had thought he’d feel more nervous, but it’s hard to even think coherently now, with Tony’s hands all over his torso, touching his stomach, his shoulders, collarbone. Tony pulls back from the kiss, eyes pitch dark and raising his hand to cup Steve’s nipple, thumb flickering over it, making Steve’s whole body shiver. “Fuck,” He whispers, leaning forward to press wet, sucking kisses all over Steve’s collarbone, lightly pinching Steve’s nipple between his fingers. “Look at you. You’re so fucking beautiful, I can’t even stand it.” He runs his tongue over the skin of Steve’s neck, pressing a biting kiss while his thumb flickers repeatedly over his nipple, and Steve can barely think anymore, body shuddering helplessly against Tony’s as he continues.

“Oh, that’s gonna leave a mark.” Tony breathes, pulling back a little to look at the big red spot he just left at Steve’s neck. “Is – is that a problem? Should – Should I keep it bellow the collar, or…” His voice sounds strangled in a way Steve’s never heard before, and vague, distant part of his mind feels almost proud as he thinks _I did this._ “I’m, I’m sorry, this is a really teenager thing to do, I don’t know what…”

“Tony.” Steve blurts, half frustrated at the loss of contact and half overwhelmed by a wave of affection. “You can do whatever you want, just _don’t_ stop.”

“Jesus fuck.” Tony whispers, breathing heavily. “Don’t just _say_ these things.” But he leans forward, kissing Steve’s mouth again, slowly growing rougher and demanding, rolling Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking hard enough that Steve whimpers against his mouth. He lays a trail of wet, bruising kisses all over Steve’s neck, travelling to his collarbone, sucking and biting every inch of skin.

“Gorgeous.” Tony says, pinching his nipple strongly and leaning in to lick a wet, obscene circle over the sensitive skin as he squeezes it between his fingers. “Wanted you from the first time I saw you, did you know?” He whispers between licks, sucking softly, deliberately rubbing his goatee over the areola, his other hand already rolling and pinching Steve’s other nipple. Steve is seeing stars, body jerking at every touch, barely able to decipher what Tony’s saying. “You were so fucking _serious,_ next to the paintings. All righteous and earnest, rolling your eyes at all the stupid shit I said, thinking I was dishing the masterpieces or whatever, and all I could think about was how I wanted to push you into a stall and take you apart.” His mouth works towards Steve’s stomach, wet and hot. He doesn’t let one part of Steve’s torso go untouched, hands still mercilessly pinching and twisting his nipples. Steve feels like he’s burning, a mess of broken noises and whimpers, and when Tony comes up again to take his tender, almost bruised nipple in his mouth again, sucking it relentlessly, teeth brushing slightly over the tip, Steve actually _whines_ , cock twitching painfully against his pants.

“Tony. Tony, I’m, I’m going…” He says, hand reaching towards Tony’s hair to pull him away momentarily, but Tony does it himself, releasing his nipple from his lips with one last quick, swift motion of his tongue.

“Ok, breathe.” Tony says, coming up to kiss Steve’s lips. He’s breathing hard, and when he lays down on top of him Steve can feel his heart beating strongly on his chest. _Tony’s feeling this too_ , he thinks, struggling to get some air into his lungs as well. He wonders if maybe he should do something, but before he can think, Tony’s pressing soft, light kisses all over the sensitive marks he just left, caring and gentle as Steve catches his breath. “Could you come just from that? I’m archiving this thought for later, but I bet you could. You’re so _responsive_ , I love it. ”

It’s that word again – _love it_ – that washes over Steve, making him feel almost emotional. He pulls Tony up and kisses him deeply, loving the way he hums into the kiss – _loving, loving, loving._

“That’s – you’re – This is great.” Steve stutters, feeling a bit embarrassed by how awkward it sounds, but Tony beams at him, bright and honest, leaning over to kiss him again.

“It’s going to get even better. I’m not nearly finished with you yet.” Tony whispers, nipping at Steve’s lower lip, licking at the sensitive spot where a mark would definitely be later.

Steve clenches his hands around the sheets as Tony lowers himself slowly, hands stroking Steve’s sides, stopping at his hips. He grabs Steve’s thighs, spreading them apart, humming appreciatively at the tent in Steve’s pants.

“It must be my birthday.” He teases, and Steve rolls his eyes, letting out a laugh that he immediately chokes on when Tony leans forward and _nuzzles_ against his crotch, inhaling deeply.

“ _Tony_.” He gasps, looking down to see Tony’s wicked smile as he slowly parts his lips and mouths the tip of his cock over his pants. Steve’s body arches involuntarily, and Tony’s hands on his hips tighten, holding him into place.

“Told you,” He purrs, voice muffled against the fabric of Steve’s pants. “I’m taking my time.” But, as he says it, Steve feels his fingers unbuttoning his pants, pulling it off him. He lets his fingers scratch and stroke Steve’s legs, pressing kisses all over his thighs, sucking and nipping everywhere as he also gets rid of Steve’s underwear.

Steve risks looking down, and the sight is almost enough to make him come immediately: Tony knelt by the bed, head between his legs, lips parted, staring at Steve’s cock as if he had never seen anything more worthy of being gazed at in his life. It’s enough to make Steve’s body arch upwards again, but Tony sinks his fingers into his hips and pins him to the bed, leaning forward and lick a single wet trail along Steve’s length.

Steve lets out a noise he didn’t know he was capable of making. He’s leaking pre-come, now, and it seems to set Tony off, because he takes Steve in his hand, stroking it all over the tip with his thumb and pressing a series of sucking kisses along his cock, running his mouth up until Steve’s balls, lightly sucking one of them while his hand still works at the head of Steve’s cock. Steve is trembling, hands squeezing the sheets desperately, unable to focus on anything expect the warmth of Tony’s hand and the wetness of his mouth.

Then Tony pulls away, the rhythm of his hand slowing down as he presses a kiss at Steve’s hip. Steve whines, not recognizing his own voice, and Tony grins at him.

“God, look at you. You’re a fucking masterpiece, I should take a picture. So fucking beautiful, all desperate and needy for my mouth.” His hands climb up behind Steve’s hips, cupping his rear. “You have the most gorgeous ass.” His clenches his fingers, grabbing two handfuls of Steve’s cheeks, giving his crotch a long, slow lick, mercilessly ignoring his throbbing cock. “Some other time I’m going to eat you out – let you sit on my face and take you apart as I leave my mark on this beauty.” Steve lets a moan at the suggestion, hips arching forward again, one second away from begging. “But for now,” Tony says casually, loosening his grip. “I have other things to care of.”

Then he takes Steve’s cock into his mouth, tongue twirling merciless over the tip. Steve’s hips keep arching forward unconsciously, and he tries to keep it under control, but Tony’s hands grip his ass firmly, leading him and stablishing a rhythm. Steve’s body shudders, everything turning to white noise as Tony keeps going, head bobbing up and down, making obscene sucking noises. He leans forward, taking Steve further, and Steve squeezes his eyes shut, because even thinking about how it must look feels too much.

“Now,” Tony says, mouth releasing him with a wet _pop_ , and Steve almost cries out of frustration. “Look at me, babe. I want you to see me, taking you all in.” He licks the tip, twirling his tongue. Steve is _dripping_ pre-come now, cock flushed and sensitive twitching desperately at Tony’s touch. “You taste so good, God, I could do this all day. Just sit here and worship every gorgeous inch of you. You’re going to come inside my mouth and you’re going to look so beautiful, so fucking _hot,_ and I’m the luckiest man in the world for being able to see it.”

Tony’s _words_ are almost enough to push him over the edge entirely, but Steve manages to hold back slightly, to smile at Tony, feeling overwhelmed with arousal and emotion and love.

 _Love,_ Steve thinks, distantly, staring at Tony’s flushed, breathless face. _I love him._

Tony leans forward to take his dick into his mouth again, and all coherent thought vanishes from Steve’s head. Tony sinks his mouth deeply, bobbing his head along Steve’s length. It’s a sight, his lips stretched around Steve like that, sucking so intensely as if he wishes to swallow Steve whole. Steve sees the way his eyes open to look up, dark and intense and yet filled with so much care and adoration, and that’s it for him.

He comes in a hot, blinding wave, and Tony takes everything in, his eyes flickering as if he’s never felt anything more wonderful, and Steve shivers as he pulls away slowly, still giving a few licks over Steve’s sensitive cock, that Steve responds with weak gasping noises. He rests his head at Steve’s knee, taking a few breaths, and Steve just wants him right now, even if he feels too limb to do anything other than reaching towards his shirt and pulling him over.

“I should-“ Steve tries to say, desperately taking in a few breaths, trying to reach for Tony’s pants.

Strangely, though, Tony smiles a little sheepishly. “No need.”

Steve opens his mouth to say _of course there’s a need_ when he catches a glimpse of the wet spot on Tony’s pants.

“Oh.” He says.

“Like I said,” Tony pulls himself into the bed, seemingly with great effort “No idea what you do to me at all.” He presses a light kiss to Steve’s cheek, before essentially flopping down into the mattress. Steve feels dizzy at the idea, at the thought of Tony being pushed over the edge without Steve even _touching_ him. He looks utterly wrecked, lips swollen and bright from Steve’s orgasm twisting in a dopey smile, as if he couldn’t think of anything _better_ than this – and, yeah, Steve can’t help it anymore.

“I love you.” He blurts. Tony’s head snaps back at him, and he blinks for a few moments.

“Damn it.” Tony breathes. “I mean, not, not because of that, at all – I love you too, of course I do, it’s just, well, I was planning to say that.” He waves a hand around and Steve chuckles, nesting closer, laying his head on his chest. “It was supposed to be my grand finale. Was going to give you the ultimate experience. You beat me to it.”

Steve smiles, feeling warm and full, leaning up to kiss his jaw. “Tough luck.”

“Yeah.” Tony says, beaming at him, so bright and happy the entire room feels lighter. “Guess my plan didn’t work out perfectly.”

Steve pretends to think, nuzzling Tony’s neck. “I guess you’ll just have to keep trying.”

“Hmm.” Tony’s arms tighten around him, and Steve can hear his heartbeat, steady and wonderful under his head. “I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it! As always, I'd love to hear what you think. You can also find me at [my tumblr](elcorhamletlive.tumblr.com).


End file.
